


Dream Come True

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good boy,” The man said happily, praising the dog’s quick return from the bushes and leant down to rub the offered belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Day nineteen of my august fic challenge, this one is a redo of the prompt 'Leonardo DiCaprio + Oscar', my prompter pointed out she was hoping for something a little different so this is for you Aimi!

A shrill whistle pierced the air, the silence and peacefulness of the moment lost as a flock of birds took off from a nearby tree at the sudden noise, screeching loudly into the skies. A dog came bounding out from a bush, fluffy golden tail wagging excitedly and tongue lolling out and made his way towards the origin of the whistle, his owner.

The excited dog stopped at his owner’s feet, plopping down onto the ground and rolling over to show his belly, excited for belly rubs. 

“Good boy,” The man said happily, praising the dog’s quick return from the bushes and leant down to rub the offered belly. 

The dog stood suddenly and leapt at his owner, knocking them both to the ground and proceeded to lick his owner’s face enthusiastically to the sound of the owner’s laughter. They rolled around on the grass for a brief wrestling match, which the human, predictably, came out on top. 

“Alright Oscar, that’s enough,” he petted the dog happily and stood, clipping a lead onto the collar and started to leave the park. The dog barked happily and trotted along easily beside his owner.


End file.
